Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Rules
These are the rules of Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki. It is important that you follow them to insure that you have the best time here. Primary *Please speak coherent English at all times. *Always follow Wikia's Terms of Use. *Refrain from talking about sensitive/controversial subjects. These can include: **Religion **Politics **Controversial subjects in the news **Crime **Suicide, homicide and death **Drugs **Sexual content *Don't fluff edit. Fluff editing is the act of putting content little by little into a page just to rise up your edit count. Doing this repetitively will result in a block. *If you have been blocked, please refrain from creating sockpuppets, or alternate accounts, to avoid your block. *The official PvZCC Discord server is the one linked on the site. These rules are also applied there, along with the server's own specific rules. Photos/Videos *Don't post explicit content or any content that could be considered upsetting to others. *Don't post content which could count towards bullying or harassment. *When naming a file, please don't name it gibberish like "fiuewitwwoei.png" or "743583476563428568239.png", call it something like "Peashooter_PVZ2.png" or "Gargantuar2.png". **Please also refrain from naming it "Caulipower PvZ2.png" if it's an image of a Flag Zombie or naming it "Sunflower2.png" if it's not a PvZ2 Sunflower. **A "2" at the end of an image name means it's in PvZ2 and a "1" means it's in PvZ1. Don't tag one of them to your image incorrectly, and if you see an incorrectly tagged image, please tell a staff member so it can be fixed. *Do not upload other people's content without permission. *Don't upload images that are copies of other images. It clutters things and is pointless. *Don't upload images that are low-quality. These include blurry, pixelated, and images with no content. The only exception is when an image of that manner is required for a creation. Pagemaking General *This wiki is about ideas for Plants vs. Zombies games only. *Please only create pages if you have roughly 75% of it done. This isn't a hard number, just have a most of what you want to have on the page before creating it. Of course, you can expand upon it over time, but make it presentable. *All pages must have a paragraph at the start of the page, two other sections with at least six sentences each, an infobox and at least three categories. Any pages less than these requirements are marked for revision or sometimes just deletion, and if not fixed within a week will be marked for deletion. *You are not allowed to add a colored page name or use any template which modify your page's display name (other than abbreviations and adding your username). *All content on your page must be your own. A clear "yes" must be given from other users in order to use their creations. *Always make sure your creation's concept has not been done previously before creating its page. **If your creation's name has already been used, add your username next to it (For example, Sundrops and Sundrops (Pumpkaboo)). *Follow the manual of style. *Follow all the page layouts. Plants *Direct upgrades of plants are not allowed to have stand-alone pages. An example of a direct upgrade would be or . **However, you are still allowed to create Upgrade Plants if they take a unique spin from their downgrades, examples being and . These can have their own pages. Zombies *Please create pages of unique and original zombies only. You are not allowed to create stand-alone pages for the following zombies. **Reskins of existing zombies such as or . **Giga zombies. **Zombotany zombies. **Conehead, Buckethead, Brickhead, Flag, or any direct variation of existing zombies. Games *Numbered sequels of the canon games are not allowed, such as Plants vs. Zombies 4, Plants vs. Zombies Heroes 2, or Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville 2. You can create sequels for your own games though. *You are allowed to abandon a game if you lose interest in it, however please do not leave the game as a stub. Make it a complete page before abandoning it. *Try not to have more than 2 unfinished games at the same time. Worlds and Minigames *You are not allowed to simply re-create an existing canon world as your own page unless it is for your own game. *Direct sequels of existing minigames are not allowed. Be unique. *Worlds need to have plants, zombies, and at least 1 unique mechanic. Achievements, Items, and Levels *Stand-alone achievement pages are not allowed. You may add your achievements to your game page under a section. If you have 12 or more achievements in your game, you may create a subpage dedicated to your pages. **If you have any fanmade achievements for the canon games, add them to Achievements (PvZ) or Achievements (PvZ2). *Stand-alone item pages are also not allowed. You may add your items to your game page under a section. If you have 12 or more items in your game, you may create a subpage dedicated to your pages. *Individual level pages are not allowed. Please make them in a subpage, such as "Ancient Egypt Levels". User Interactions *Be friendly and try not to be be rude to others. This includes an explicit ban on general bigotry, including the following: racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, LGBTQphobia of any kind, antisemitism, ableism, etc - that is, slander/discrimination against social minorities and the like. This also covers slurs, and therefore excludes these words from the allowed swearing rule, even if implicitly disallowed before. *Do not insult others or act mean in general. *Do not troll or harass other users for any reason. Forum General *Do not necrobump a thread - this means posting on them after long periods of time (roughly 3+ months). Repetitive necrobumping will result in a block. *If your message is off-topic to the thread, include "//" at the front of it. *Try not to post multiple messages in a row, as that is considered spam. Voting Policy *In order to vote you must be at least 2 months old on the wiki, and have been actively contributing to the wiki for the past 3 weeks. You also must have at least 400 edits. *Always add a sensible reason to your vote. *Please only vote once. If you decide to change your vote, delete your old vote or edit it to fit your new stance on the subject. Roleplaying *Don't have more than 3 active roleplays to your name at a time. *Don't spam a roleplay with requests to join. *Follow the roleplay owner's rules for the thread. If you're not sure about somthing, ask the question with "//" in front of it to make sure it isn't mistaken as a part of the roleplay. Staff Policy *Never abuse power. Don't block/ban users for a reason that does not violate the rules (e.g. Blocking users because you don't like them). *When adding a new rule that users may disagree with, please check with other staff first. *When a new user unknowingly breaks a rule, please give them a friendly and light warning. Wikia Terms of Service Please note these rules are not made by PvZCC staff, but were published by Wikia and apply to all wikias. They're here for legal reasons. You agree not to: * Harass members of the Service * Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another person's right to privacy or publicity * Impersonate another entity or person * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorised advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorised solicitation * Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18 * Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company * Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. You further agree to: * Only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations * Maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service * Notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorised use of your account * Not intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding JavaScript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality. * Use data provided by the Service only as allowed by the Service's Privacy Policy.